


Family

by PenguinProduction05



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Daddrien, F/M, Family, ml wing au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:54:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24171619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PenguinProduction05/pseuds/PenguinProduction05
Summary: A storm reminds him where home is
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 3
Kudos: 55





	Family

Marinette was sprawled on the bed, her black wings spread out relaxed and resting over Adrien’s head. He was on his stomach, wide awake as the storm outside got closer. His large golden wings were tucked against his back. A loud crack of lightning made him jump as thunder crashed a moment later. It took only seconds for his bedroom door to burst open and three small triplets dashed to his side. Adrien lifted one of his wings and smiled as his children wordlessless climbed into the bed. His daughter claimed under his arm, her head under his chin. His boys took their own spots, one against the folds of his knees, the other tucked between his sister and the end of his gold wing. 

Yawning, Adrien spread his other wing to cover his wife before closing his eyes. As the storm raged outside his window, he shielded his family beneath him, their combined breathing warm against his feathers. 

After years of wishing, he had finally found home, found family.


End file.
